Mr Brightside
by Maleighe
Summary: Sebrek drabbles. Based on CP Coulter's Dalton : It is my crack ship. All of these are uploaded from my tumblr. Enjoy, Prompt, and Review!  : M for later chapters possibly
1. Blackmail

AN: Hi! These are all reposted from my tumblr. maleighe(dot)tumblr(dot)com. Just a bunch of Sebrek drabbles that were prompted! Enjoy! Review! Prompt!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Cp Coulter does!

Prompt: Sebrek fluff

Derek came home from crew early to find Sebastian's car parked outside already.

It's not like it was anything new, because Sebastian came over all the time, even if he wasn't home. It was weird because he hadn't told Derek ahead of time he was coming over.

Derek entered the house and went upstairs to his room to meet Sebastian. As he passed jis sister's room, he heard a familiar voice.

"Pass the cotton candy, Panda." Derek looked through the cracked door and saw Sebastian sitting with Amanda and half a dozen stuffed animals.

they were seated at a tiny tea party table. Amanda was dressed in a princess outfit and Sebastian had a tiara on his head. Derek had to stop himself from laughing too loudly, not wanting to disturb the scene in front of him. It was sweet that Sebastian got along with his sister, as it meant a lot to him.

He could tell she already adored Sebastian by the way they interacted. Sebastian did anything to make her smile, and Amanda looked up to him.

Derek snapped a quick picture and was about to leave when he heard Amanda speak.

"Sebby, are you and Bear boyfriends?" Derek could tell the question caught Sebastian off guard. It caught himself off guard at how casual she brought it up.

"W-what- I mean- why do you ask?" Sebastian was flustered and unlike his usual suave self.

"Well you and Bear spend lots of time together and I saw you guys hold hands once. That's what people do when they like each other. That's what my mommy and daddy do and that's what you and Bear do." It was said with such innocence that Derek has hope for future generations.

"Then I guess we are, Panda." Sebastian smiled at the little girl in front of himself.

They went back to having tea, and a few minutes later, Sebastian caught Amanda staring at him.

"What's up?" Amanda continued to stare, and then finally answered.

"Do you love Bear, Sebby?" Sebastian dropped his tea cup in shock and cursed inside his head.

"My, my, aren't we full of questions today." Sebastian gave Amanda his signature smirk. "Yes, Panda. Sebby loves Bear." Derek continued to watch the scene as Amanda asked Sebastian to sing for her.

Derek left the scene after the opening notes of Under the Sea began.

He'd have to let Sebastian interact with his sister more often.


	2. Don't

AN: Hi! These are all reposted from my tumblr. maleighe(dot)tumblr(dot)com. Just a bunch of Sebrek drabbles that were prompted! Enjoy! Review! Prompt!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Cp Coulter does!

Prompt: Sebrek, Sebastian's family kicks him out and Derek gives him cuddles and comfort

It was Christmas morning when Sebastian arrived on Derek's doorstep.

They had both decided to part ways for the holidays and keep in touch through their cell phones. They would meet up for New Year's Eve, with Jules and Lo.

That's why Derek was surprised as he opened the door to see Sebastian six days early. Sebastian looked exhausted and had multiple bags sitting on the porch.

"I'm guessing you're not my Christmas present, and that you're-" Derek was cut off as Sebastian embraced Derek, pressing his face into the crook of Derek's neck. Sebastian stood there for a few moments, just taking in Derek's smell.

Derek rubbed circles on Sebastian's back and planted a kiss on top of his head. Derek separated from Sebastian, grabbed his bags, and took them up to his room.

He sat on the bed and pulled Sebastian down with him. Derek wrapped his arms around the broken boy's waist and pulled him against Derek's chest.

"Now, are you going to tell me what happened?" Derek didn't want to pry, but still wanted to hurt whatever hurt his boyfriend.

"My family kicked me out. They said I was 'A disgrace to the Smythe family name.'" Sebastian buried himself deeper into Derek's chest.

"I'm going to say some-"

"Don't. Please don't make this worse than this is." Sebastian placed his hand on Derek's cheek and wiped the tear that was threatening to spill down Derek's cheek. "Don't cry. I'm happy just being here with you, Der." Sebastian kissed Derek's cheek. "Merry Christmas, baby."

Derek was stunned at how brave and strong Sebastian was about the whole situation. He didn't speak for a few minutes. By time he had been able to control himself, Sebastian had fallen asleep against Derek's chest.

"Merry Christmas, Seb."


	3. Halloween

This goes with a picture found here. maleighe. tumblr. com / post / 18467487843 / Halloween (without the spaces)

"You've _got _to be kidding me."

Derek walked into the kitchen to find their daughter dressed as a lobster, sitting in a pot, with his husband dressed as a chef.

"What? I thought it was funny!" Sebastian looked down at the little girl, patting her head.

"Seb, you don't just put a baby in a pot!" They were already running late for Julian and Logan's Halloween party. This was not helping with the bad mood he was already in from the lack of sleep he's been getting.

"It's not like I was planning on keeping her in here for the whole party!"

Derek looked at the little girl, seeing the reaction on her face.

"She looks _terrified_!" Derek grabbed the baby out of the pot and cradled her against his chest. "Next year, _I_ get to choose her costume." Derek left the room as Sebastian yelled.

"_I was just trying to be funny!_"


	4. Pretty Princess

AN: Hi! These are all reposted from my tumblr. maleighe(dot)tumblr(dot)com. Just a bunch of Sebrek drabbles that were prompted! Enjoy! Review! Prompt!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Cp Coulter does!

Prompt: Percy Jackson! Sebrek

Derek exited the Athena cabin, hoping to meet up with his boyfriend. He waited outside the Hermes cabin.

Sebastian had yet to be claimed, so for now he was in the Hermes cabin.

Derek waited for ten minutes before he decided to head for lunch and hopefully meet Sebastian there. As he turned around, he stopped dead in his tracks.

He saw his boyfriend, alright.

Except, now, he had an aura coming off of him and he looked_ flawless_.

His skin was smooth and all the scars from past adventures seemed to have gone away.

His hair was the perfect bedhead, but still sexy and polished.

His normal clothing had been replaced with Greeks robes that left _nothing_ to the imagination.

Derek thought he could detect a hint of makeup on the boy's face.

Derek chuckled as he walked over to him and planted a kiss on his temple.

"What's up, Pretty Princess?" Derek smirked as Sebastian shot daggers at him.

"_Don't call me that_!" Sebastian hit Derek on the arm, but the hit did not affect him.

"Ok, Pretty Princess, what's with the new look? It's _very_ distracting." Derek looked him up and down, with a lingering gaze on the revealing areas of the robes.

"I'm not even sure, Der. I woke up like this and Chiron said my mother claimed me." Derek watched Sebastian's eyes dart to the Aphrodite cabin. "He said it's 'The Blessing of Aphrodite'. It's more of a curse than a blessing." Sebastian tried to mess up his hair by running his fingers through it, but it went back t exactly how it was before.

"See! I can't even try to look normal or else it reappears!" Sebastian groaned in frustration as he sat down on the ground. "It's actually quite frightening. My cabin says the last person to get The Blessing of Aphrodite was someone really important in the survival of our society."

Derek sat next to Sebastian on the ground, not caring if other people thought it was weird. He put his arms around Sebastian and comforted him.

"Maybe you're just your mom's favorite. I wouldn't worry. Chiron would tell you if it was something big." Derek kissed his cheek. "Now," he said, getting up and pulling Sebastian up with him, " Let's go get lunch, Pretty Princess."

"I hate you, Der," whined Sebastian.

"You know you love me," Derek shot back.

"That, I do." Sebastian smiled as he leaned over to give Derek a kiss.


	5. Raw

AN: Hi! These are all reposted from my tumblr. maleighe(dot)tumblr(dot)com. Just a bunch of Sebrek drabbles that were prompted! Enjoy! Review! Prompt!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Cp Coulter does!

Sebastian walked into his and Derek's shared dorm room after summer break to find Derek hooking up with some Dobry girl. He had a look that was a mix of disgust and hurt on his face. He slammed the door and decided to walk to the Warbler's hall to arrive early to their first meeting.

As he made his way down the hall, he felt a familiar pair of arms wrap aroung his waist. He looked back and saw Derek had decided to pretend he _wasn't_ just hooking up with some girl.

Sebastian untangled himself from Derek's grasp and spun to face Derek. Derek gave him a smile.

"Hey, I'm glad you're b-"

"_No_. You don't just get to come here and- and hook up with some _skank_ and pretend nothing happened!" The boy was fuming. Derek tried to quiet him down, but when that failed, he dragged the boy into an empty room. Sebastian continued to yell at the boy in front of him.

"We were together this summer! Did that mean _nothing_ to you? Did you forget about me in the weeks we spent apart after the weeks we spent _together?_" Derek had tried to place a hand on the boy's shoulder to calm him, but he just shrugged it off. He turned away from Derek, having heard enough from the boy.

"It was just a fling," Derek tried to explain. Sebastian snapped his head back to Derek.

"_That _was a _fling_?" Sebastian's voice was rising as he moved closer, invading the athlete's personal space. "You said you _loved_ me! You can't just say that and then change your mind. That's just toying with people's emotions!"

Derek looked scared of the boy as he backed away. Sebastian just followed him, cornering him against a wall. "I was drunk, and I didn't really know-"

"You're just making excuses!" Sebastian looked Derek in the eyes. "You're just scared. _A scared little boy._" When Derek didn't say anything, he continued.

"Did you know, I innocently danced with a boy on vacation. No spark, at all. But, I still felt like I_fucking cheated_! I _knew_ we weren't together officially, and I still felt like that." Sebastian put his head down and started sobbing into his hand. Derek wasn't sure what he was supposed to do in the situation.

"Seb-"

"_Don't _call me that!" Derek flinched back at the poison in Sebastian's words.

Sebastian stormed out of the room, continuing to head to the Warbler's hall. He stopped outside the door to compose himself, and entered when he was ready. He sat down and zoned out at the beginning. It was mostly review for him, anyway.

Midway through the meeting, Sebastian couldn't take it. He needed to get his feelings, or say something.

So, when the council asked if anyone wanted to sing something about their summer they could. Sebastian's hand shot straight up, and the council called him up.

He pulled his Ipod out, and handed it to one of the Warblers to play the music.

As the music played, he began to sing.

_There's a fine, fine line between a lover and a friend._

_There's a fine, fine line between reality and pretend._

_And you never know 'til you reach the top if it was worth the uphill climb._

_There's a fine, fine line between love, and a waste of time._

He'd figured that he made the whole thing up in his head. Everything had started to blur when they got drunk a few nights and hooked up. Maybe it really was his fault. He never said anything to Derek (unless they were drunk).

_There's a fine, fine line between a fairy tale and a lie;_

_And there's a fine, fine line between "You're wonderful" and "Goodbye."_

_I guess if someone doesn't love you back it isn't such a crime,_

_But there's a fine, fine line between love, and a waste of your time._

He'd heard it enough times before. The whole 'I love you' thing, and then everyone _always_ left. That's why he'd started whoring himself out. He'd felt he could at least have someone pay attention and stay for one thing. He would finally be wanted.

_And I don't have the time to waste on you anymore._

_I don't think that you even know what you're looking for._

_For my own sanity, I've got to close the door, and walk away…_

_Oh…_

But enough is enough. He's going to stop everything between any ex-lovers. No more meaningless sex.

No more Derek. Derek needs to figure out who he is on his own, because Sebastian's pretty sure he's not as straight as a ruler as everyone thinks. More like a bendy ruler.

But, Sebastian wants something _real_. Like some of that fairy tale shit he used to read to his little sister.

Tears stung his eyes as he thought of his summer.

_There's a fine, fine line between together and not_

_And there's a fine, fine line between what you wanted and what you got._

He shrugged at the lines, a bitter chuckle escaping his lips. Anything to keep from crying in front of everyone.

He put the last of his emotions into the end of the song.

_You gotta go after the things you want while you're still in your prime…_

_There's a fine, fine line between love, and a waste of time._

Sebastian's voice cracked on the last note as a lone tear rolled down his cheek.

Once the music ended, everyone sat shocked. No one had ever seen Sebastian so_ raw_.

Before anything could be said, Sebastian got up to go to the main office.

He was planning on having his roommate changed.


	6. Honey Honey

Derek was on his way back to his room to change for crew practice when he heard it. It was a voice singing, coming from the Warbler hall. The voice sounded vaguely familiar.

Curiosity got the better of Derek, and he went to the Warbler's hall and stood outside in the doorway, not caring about being late to practice.

Derek's jaw hit the floor at what he saw. He watched Sebastian dance around the room with the other Warblers. Sebastian was actually_ giddy_. The Warblers looked like a bunch of gossiping teenage girls! He dangerously drifted closer and closer to being inside the room. It's not like the Warblers would notice, as they were busy dancing and having fun with Sebastian.

"_I heard about him before. I wanted to know some more. And now I know what they mean_." Derek recognized the song and did not like where this was going. When the boy you've been fucking starts singing a song from Mamma Mia like a giddy girl, start running. Derek flushed red as Sebastian sang the next part. He couldn't believe how much of a girl Sebastian sounded like!

"_He's a love machine! Oh, he makes me dizzy!_" The Warblers reminded him of those girls from that one musical, wanting details from the main girl character.

Derek stood by the door praying to God that none of the Warblers knew the song was about him. He saw Julian look over towards him and give him a wink. _Oh God, he knows. Julian and Sebastian are close, of course he knows._

Derek could see that Logan was being the squid he always is, wondering who the fuck Sebastian could be talking about. None of the other boys knew really, only a few. They didn't question it though; they just wanted to have fun.

Sebastian turned to Julian and started to jokingly and dramatically sing to him. He could see Logan starting to get jealous of Sebastian, thinking he was _actually _singing to Julian. Derek was tempted to just walk into the room and slap Logan for being stupid. It _had_ to be obvious Sebastian was singing to him. If no one saw it, they were just stupid.

"_Honey, honey let me feel it, aha. Honey, honey_." Sebastian grabbed onto Julian. Sebastian then went down his knees, begging to Reed.

"_Honey, honey, don't conceal it, aha. Honey, honey_." Sebastian turned, catching sight of Derek. Derek ducked down quickly, hoping Sebastian didn't see him. Nothing happened at first, but then the smooth voice seemed to get closer to Derek.

"_The way that you kiss goodnight. The way that you hold me tight_." Sebastian reached Derek and made eye contact that was so intense, that Derek was forced to look away.

"_You make me wanna sing, when you do your thing!"_ Sebastian practically_ growled_ the last word out. Derek was uncomfortably turned on at the moment.

"Hey, Der. Having fun?" Sebastian winked at Derek with his smirky little meerkat face, as he grabbed Derek's sleeve and pulled him up off the ground.

The other Warblers were wondering where Sebastian had gone to during the music break. Looks of shock and amusement covered almost every Warbler's face as Sebastian dragged Derek into the room. All except Reed and Julian, who had giant smirks on their faces. Some Warblers thought it was funny that Dalton's resident playboy was being serenaded by Dalton's resident slut.

Sebastian grabbed Derek's hands and rubbed them up and down his own body as he sang. "_Honey, honey touch me baby, aha. Honey, honey_."

"_Honey, honey hold me baby, aha. Honey, honey_." He wrapped Derek's arms around himself and rocked back against Derek's hips, laughing. He strolled over to Julian and stole his sunglasses. He placed them on Derek's face

"_You look like a movie star. But I love just who you are_." Sebastian started to drag Derek by his tie around the room, parading him to the Warblers.

Sebastian let go of Derek's tie and ran toward the doorway.

"_And, honey, to say the least,_" He slumped against the doorway, being the diva he is, and made the sexiest noise Derek ever heard while singing, starting to give Derek a little problem.

"_You're a dog-gone __**beast**_!" Derek just decided to fuck it and play along. He'd already been outed to everyone in the Warblers, which was sure to spread throughout the whole school by tomorrow, but he might as well enjoy it now until he was questioned later. He leaned in to kiss Sebastian, but Sebastian ran out the door at the last second, up the hall, teasing Derek.

_That little tease_, Derek thought. He stood stunned for a few moments while the rest of the Warblers egged him on to go get Sebastian. Julian came over and pushed Derek out of the room. Derek began to run down the hallway to where he figured Sebastian was going.

Their room.

On his way there, he tripped over a piece of clothing. He looked down to realize it was Sebastian's blazer. As he kept going down the hallway, he found more articles of Sebastian's clothing, including his slacks, his button-up white shirt, his socks, and shoes. It wasn't until Derek was in the hallway of their room, where he could hear Sebastian singing again, that he found Sebastian's boxers. He figured since most of the boys on their floor were at Warbler's practice or sports practice, Sebastian had been totally fine running butt naked down their hallway.

"_Honey, honey how you thrill me, aha. Honey, honey. Honey, honey nearly kill me, aha. Honey, honey_."

If anyone was killing anyone, it was Sebastian killing Derek. Derek could barely control himself. Derek walked into the room, to find Sebastian lying naked on Derek's bed, with just his tie around his neck.

Sebastian beckoned Derek to come closer and purred the rest of the song into his ear.

"_I've heard about you before. I wanted to know some more. And now I'm about to see, what you mean to me_." Sebastian moved his lips away from Derek's ear to press them to Derek's lips. He started to pull Derek back on the bed with him.

Derek straddled Sebastian and began to work on his neck. He made his way down Sebastian's body, licking and biting him along the way. Derek grabbed Sebastian's tie from around his neck and began to loosen it. He forced Sebastian's arms above his head.

"Derek, what are you-"

"Shhh, Seb, just trust me. I'm gonna make you feel fucking great." Derek tied Sebastian's hands to the backboard of the bed in a tight knot. Derek could feel Sebastian pressed against him.

"Don't get too excited yet, Seb, we're just getting started." Derek taunted with every word, making Sebastian groan.

Sebastian bucked up against Derek, needing him more than anything. Sebastian was turned on more than he ever has before. He just wanted Derek to fuck him through the mattress so hard he wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow.

Derek leaned down to Sebastian's ear and growled. "I'm going to make you scream so hard you won't be able to sing tomorrow. We don't have to be quiet anymore."

"Der, please-"

"And now everyone knows our dirty little secret."

Derek nibbled on Sebastian's earlobe and moved his hand down to rest on the inside of Sebastian's thigh.

"Why'd you have to do that me, Sebby? I've been an awful _good_ boy." Derek smirked and gave Sebastian a wink as his hand crept closer and closer to Sebastian's cock.

"I-I Don't- I mean- ugh- please, Der." Derek had a bemused look on his face as his hand hovered centimeters from Sebastian's groin.

"Please what? Tell me what you want."

"I-I want-" Sebastian just _knew_ Derek was getting pleasure out of him squirming underneath him.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you. You'll have to speak up so I know _exactly_ what you want." Sebastian tried to form words, but he couldn't at the moment.

Instead, he went in for another kiss, shoving his tongue into Derek's mouth with enough force to open Derek's mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance in Derek's mouth, but Derek ended up with control. Derek pulled away and whispered to Sebastian.

"Say it."

"I want you to fuck me through the mattress, Der!" Derek laughed. _Laughed_. "Good. That's all I wanted to hear. This makes this much more enjoyable." Derek leaned down to Sebastian's cock, but before his mouth could reach it, Derek flung up from the bed and out by the door.

He grabbed the pile of Sebastian's clothing, as Sebastian struggled to get free.

"Were you in the fucking boy scouts or something?" There Derek goes again, laughing. _Mocking him._

"A long time ago, yes. " Derek turned to leave the room.

"Bye Sebastian" Derek winked, locked the door and left.

"You little fuck!"


	7. So the lion fell in love with the lion

AN: Hi! These are all reposted from my tumblr. maleighe(dot)tumblr(dot)com. Just a bunch of Sebrek drabbles that were prompted! Enjoy! Review! Prompt!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Cp Coulter does!

Prompt: Twilight!Sebrek

Derek walked into his room carrying _Twilight_. He didn't understand the hype about it. It was some hormonal girl and a guy that wanted to drink her blood. How it was stretched into four long books, Derek would never know.

Sebastian looked up as Derek entered the room, questioning the boy's sanity.

"You're not _reading_ that are you?" Sebastian looked at the book as if it were vile garbage. "It's a _girl_ book. And it's crappy."

"I found it in my sister's room and wondered what the big deal was so I read a few chapters. It is _the_ worst book I've read." Derek threw the book onto the bed next to Sebastian and plopped down on the bed.

"Derek, honey, you barely read _any_ books. So, by adding that, it doesn't really prove anything." Derek gave the boy a death glare as he laughed at his own joke. "Anyways," Sebastian said, steering the conversation back, " I could write a better book." Derek had a mischievous look in his eyes. He turned on his side to face Sebastian.

"Since you're so cocky, fine. Write me an excerpt from your 'new book'." The look in Derek's eyes said _Try and challenge me, Mr. Always Right. _Sebastian remained calm and got up off of the bed, grabbing _Twilight_ and going over to Derek's desk.

"Challenge accepted."

Sebastian got to work, and five minutes later he presented Derek with a piece of paper.

_There were three things I was absolutely sure of._

_One, Derek was a manwhore._

_Two, there was a part of him, and I'm not sure how diseased that part might be, that hungered for my cock._

_And third, I am uncontrollably and weirdly in love with the douche bag_

Derek read the paper and tried to look offended as he silently laughed at his boyfriend's writing. He looked up at Sebastian and saw the boy's serious face. He finally lost it as laughter wracked his whole body. After he controlled himself, he spoke.

"You do realize this is plagiarism, Seb. I will give you points for creativity, though." Derek chuckled again as he reread the writing. He pulled Sebastian's face to his and kissed him gently. "But, now it's my turn." Derek had a smug smile as he left Sebastian's embrace.

He went over to the desk and grabbed paper to write. Once he finished, he came back over to Sebastian. He handed the paper to him, and smiled as he watched Sebastian read.

There were three things I was absolutely sure of.

One, Sebastian was a slut.

Two, there was a part of him, and I'm not sure how sick, yet sexy, that part might be, that liked to fuck on Logan's bed, just to anger him.

And third, I am cluelessly and stupidly in love with him.

Sebastian smiled down at the paper.

"I do enjoy having sex on Logan's bed. Especially when you know they've been having sex there. It's some weirdly comforting feeling." Derek laughed as Sebastian reminisced on their past rendez-vous. He took both of the papers and grabbed two push pins. He hung the papers up on his bulletin board, right next to the picture of himself and Sebastian.

Sebastian stared at the board of memories as Derek wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. Derek kissed his shoulder.

"It's been a pretty good year, hasn't it?" Derek whispered into the taller boy's ear. Sebastian looked back and smiled. Not one of his smirky smiles, his real smile.

"Yeah," Sebastian looked back to the board. "Why don't I get a copy?"

Derek laughed as he kissed his boyfriend again.


	8. Runaway With Me

AN: Hi! These are all reposted from my tumblr. maleighe(dot)tumblr(dot)com. Just a bunch of Sebrek drabbles that were prompted! Enjoy! Review! Prompt!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Cp Coulter does!

"Runaway with me."

"Did you put something in your coffee this morning?"

Derek gave his boyfriend a questioning look. Sebastian walked over to where Derek was lounging on his bed, and spooned him.

After a few moments of silence, Sebastian spoke up.

"I'm being serious. What have we got here? Nothing we can't have somewhere else." Derek laughed at the crazy idea.

"Let me get this straight. You want to runaway," Sebastian nodded. "We'd have no money. No place to live. We'd be starting completely over. Are you on some sort of drug? We'd be fucking stupid to do that."

"But, don't you think it seems exciting? Close your eyes and imagine it." Derek did as he was told. "Now picture this, Der. We could be living somewhere warm. Done with school. We'll have a place of our own on the beach. No one to judge us and our lifestyle. We can start over."

And Derek could picture it. He could picture waking up every morning with Sebastian in his bed, with a good morning kiss. They'd relax on the beach and have fun. They could get jobs, or they could just get some money from their parents. He could see them having a pet. Maybe some sort of cat, or a hamster.

_Well, fuck_.

When did he, Derek Seigerson, become a fluff ball?

He looked over to Sebastian, into his beautiful eyes. _Oh, right._

It was all Sebastian Smythe's fault. That damn smile.

Derek turned inward towards Sebastian and wrapped his arms around his middle.

"Let's do it. Let's runaway." Sebastian smiled, and pecked Derek's lips.

"I love you, Der." Derek buried his face into Sebastian's chest.

"I love you, too, Seb." Derek muttered, almost inaudible.


	9. Serenade

AN: Hi! These are all reposted from my tumblr. maleighe(dot)tumblr(dot)com. Just a bunch of Sebrek drabbles that were prompted! Enjoy! Review! Prompt!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Cp Coulter does!

Derek and Sebastian should have known it was going to be a bad day when they saw Logan and Julian walking up to them with the rest of the Warblers following behind.

Before anything could be asked, the Warblers started to sing with Logan starting off and Julian answering after.

"_I can see what's happening."_

"_What?"_

"_And they don't have a clue."_

"_Who?"_

"_They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line: Our trio's down to two."_

"_Oh."_

If it weren't humiliating, this would actually be pretty funny to Derek. Julian and Logan were acting the lyrics out exactly how the characters did in the movie.

Derek set his head down on the table as Sebastian kept watching. Sebastian was laughing along as the performance went on.

"_The sweet caress of twilight. _

_There's magic everywhere._

_And with all this romantic atmosphere_

_Disaster's in the air."_

Julian laughed at Logan's attempt of a French accent. He rolled his eyes as Logan continued to sing, and then turned to look at Derek and Sebastian. Julian laughed at the expression on Derek's face.

Derek had sat back up and was now looking as if he were going to jump up and strangle his two best friends.

Sebastian just looked as if he were trying to laugh it off, but Julian could tell by the faint blush on his cheeks that he was also embarrassed by the whole performance.

Julian and Logan stepped back into the ranks of the Warblers to sing the chorus.

"_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_"

Both of the boys blushed as they all sang.

Once finished the Warblers looked expectantly towards Sebastian and Derek, waiting for one of them to pick up the next part.

If there was one thing Derek knew, it was that the Warblers wouldn't _stop _serenading until the person played along. He figured the sooner they played along, the sooner they could go back to their room and be alone. Derek nudged Sebastian's elbow, telling him to sing the next part. Sebastian got the hint and opened his mouth to sing.

"_So many things to tell him_

_But how to make him see_

_The truth about my past? Impossible!_

_He'd turn away from me_"

Sebastian smiled as he grabbed Derek's hand under the table,urging him to just sing and get it over with.

"_He's holding back, he's hiding_

_But what, I can't decide_

_Why won't he be the king I know he is_

_The king I see inside?"_

They sat back to listen to the rest of the chorus as it sung.

"_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_You needn't look too far_

_Stealing through the night's uncertainties_

_Love is where they are"_

Derek laughed at the ridiculous situation, as Julian and Logan stepped back out of the group towards Derek. They began to sniffle as they clung to Derek.

"_And if he falls in love tonight_

_It can be assumed_."

"_His carefree days with us are history_"

"_In short, our pal is doomed_"

The two moved even closer to Derek as they began to pretend to cry.

Derek pushed both of them off as he stood up, dragging Sebastian up with him.

"You guys are such drama queens!"

The two of them stormed out, leaving Logan, Julian and the rest of the Warblers behind.


	10. Smooth Criminal

AN: Hi! These are all reposted from my tumblr. maleighe(dot)tumblr(dot)com. Just a bunch of Sebrek drabbles that were prompted! Enjoy! Review! Prompt!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Cp Coulter does!

Prompt: Sebrek, Derek falls for Seb by watching Smooth Criminal

Derek didn't _mean_ to eavesdrop. It just happened.

He went to find Logan to ask to borrow his Chemistry notes, but he heard what sounded like a girl and a guy singing in the practice room. He peeked inside and saw a Latina girl and the new kid- Sebastian something? - He doesn't care anyway. He's just some sophomore that's always getting in the way.

He didn't know why, but for some reason he decided to watch.

He honestly should have left and studied, but he was curious. The girl was _smokin'_ hot, and he wanted to know if something was going on between the two in the room.

The atmosphere seemed intense. Derek wasn't sure what Sebastian did to this girl, but she looked as if she were ready to kill him.

_Annie, are you ok? _

_So, Annie are you ok _  
><em>Are you ok, Annie <em>  
><em>Annie, are you ok? <em>  
><em>So, Annie are you ok? <em>  
><em>Are you ok, Annie? <em>  
><em>Annie, are you ok? <em>  
><em>So, Annie are you ok, are you ok Annie?<em>

Derek could tell the sexual tension in the room could be cut with a plastic spoon. It actually kind of turned him on.

They finished the song, and to Derek's relief, there was _definitely_ nothing going on between the two. Unless slushying the person you love is the new fashion, they definitely hated each other.

Derek didn't know much about this kid, but he definitely wanted to know more. He liked this Sebastian kid's style.


	11. Sunday Morning

AN: Hi! These are all reposted from my tumblr. maleighe(dot)tumblr(dot)com. Just a bunch of Dalton drabbles that were prompted! Enjoy! Review! Prompt!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Cp Coulter does!

Prompt: Sebrek!college

It was that time of day again.

Time for their daily skype call.

With Derek being at Harvard and Sebastian studying abroad in Paris, They never got to see each other except for skype. Skype was their saving grace.

Through the many break ups and make ups, they'd lasted this far. It still pained Sebastian to reach over in the morning, reaching for a boy who wasn't there. They both wished for the days of Dalton where one could find the other within minutes.

Sebastian turned on his laptop and opened skype. He called Derek and was greeted by a disheveled boy searching around the room. Sebastian laughed as he tried to get his boyfriend's attention. But, Derek continued to tear up his room, proceeding to fall over the computer chair. Derek finally turned around when he heard a crash from the other line.

It turns out Sebastian had fallen off his chair from laughing too hard.

Derek settled down on his chair as Sebastian calmed himself enough to ask what was wrong.

"It's my stupid French teacher! She thinks everyone in this school's fucking fluent or something. She assigns the homework with directions _in French_! I swear she's a serial killer in disguise. She just smiles at you. Even when she's yelling. It's t_o creepy." _Sebastian chuckled at his boyfriend's ignorance to who he was talking to.

"You do realize you have a boyfriend who speaks fluent French sitting on the other side of your screen, right?" Derek mentally slapped himself for not thinking of that sooner.

"I will do anything if you help me bring my grade up in this class." Derek threw a wink in at the end, letting Sebastian know he meant _anything._ Sebastian smirked at the athlete.

"_Baise-moi sur la Tour Eiffel._" Sebastian's whispers sounded as if he were breathing right into his ear. Derek shuddered as he closed his eyes.

"_Je suis chat_." Derek tried to sound like Sebastian, but Sebastian just started laughing at him.

"You just said I am cat. Last time I looked, you were human. But, it _has_ been a while."

"Hoping to change that, Smythe." Derek winked as Sebastian began to speak dirty to Derek in French. Derek had no clue what he was saying, but it still got him hot and bothered.

Yep, just another Sunday morning, having skype sex.


	12. Titanic

AN: Hi! These are all reposted from my tumblr. maleighe(dot)tumblr(dot)com. Just a bunch of Sebrek drabbles that were prompted! Enjoy! Review! Prompt!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Cp Coulter does! (And Glee really owns Seb, but I like mama's version better)

Prompt: More Sebrek fluff

Sebastian didn't know how he had been roped into this.

Right now, he and Derek were cuddled on the couch in his summer home watching Titanic. Derek had lost some sort of bet with Julian and Logan, and as punishment he had to sit through Titanic. He had somehow gotten Sebastian to watch it with him, but Sebastian wasn't sure how. (It was probably when Derek was being a tease, where Sebastian would say _anything_ for Derek to touch him.)

Sebastian had hoped maybe ten minutes into the movie Derek would forget about the movie and they could just make out on the couch. He'd ditched that plan after three tries of getting Derek to stop watching the movie. Derek wouldn't budge.

Sebastian figured it must be a pretty good movie if Derek would rather watch it than _make out_. Sebastian decided to pay attention.

What a mistake that was.

By the end of the movie, Sebastian was trying to hide his sobbing. He tried to hide under the blanket while Derek turned on the light, but it was no use.

Derek came over to the couch and shook Sebastian, thinking he was sleeping.

"Seb, wake up. The movie's over." Sebastian mumbled under the blanket incoherently. Derek tried to remove the covers from over his face, but Sebastian just pulled them harder.

He finally reached his hands under the blanket and started tickling Sebastian until he let go of the blanket. Derek threw the blanket off of the couch and stared at his boyfriend.

He could see the tears on Sebastian's cheeks and had to stifle his someone who barely paid attention to the movie at the beginning, he got morre into it than himself.

He lay back down on the couch and spooned Sebastian. He planted tiny pecks on Sebastian's neck, trying to coax him into talking. Eventually, Sebastian spoke up.

"It was such a beautiful love story." It was so quiet, Derek barely caught it.

"Yes, babe, but it was just a movie, there's nothing to cry over." Derek continued to comfort Sebastian by rubbing circles into his back and whispering into his ear. He hated seeing Sebastian upset.

After laying together for a few hours, Derek thought of a way to cheer his boyfriend up. He started to get up while Sebastian tried to pull him back down. He was half asleep, but he wouldn't let go of Derek's sleeve.

"Stay." Derek managed to unclasp Sebastian's hand from himself and woke Sebastian up completely.

"I have something that'll cheer you up," The athlete whispered, "Just wait here and I'll tell you when you can come in." Derek left the living room and dissapeared into Sebastian's room.

Sebastian sat waiting until five minutes later, Derek called him to his room.

Sebastian walked in as his eyes went wide. Derek was laying on his bed, completely naked. (It's not like he _hasn't_ seen Derek naked, He was just surprised it was going on where _any_ of his family could walk in.)

"Paint me like one of your French boys, Seb."

Sebastian completely lost it as his body was racked with laughter. He loved how much of a dork his boyfriend was.

Once he controlled himself, he closed and locked the door, and joined his boyfriend on the bed.


	13. Wrong Number

**Summary: Derek gets a number and reads the last digit wrong, and ends up texting someone else.**

Derek woke up with a mighty hangover and a piece of paper stuck to his forehead.

He took the piece of paper off of his head trying to remember what happened last night. He looked around and saw empty beer bottles and a bright pink bra hanging from the nightstand.

_Oh yeah, there was a party here last night._

Derek looked down at the piece of paper. It had a phone number on it, probably the sexy blonde chick from last night. He read the number over, ready to put it in his phone, but he couldn't tell what the last didgit.

He guessed it was a seven and but the number into his contacts and sent a message.

**To: sexy blonde chick [9:07am]: **Hey sexy(;

Derek didn't receive a reply for a few hours.

**From: sexy blonde chick [12:34pm]: **Who's this?

**To: sexy blonde chick [12:36pm]: **That hot as hell guy from last night(;

**From: sexy blonde chick [12:39pm]:** Well *someone* thinks highly of themselves

**To: sexy blonde chick [12:41pm]: **C'mon, you *can't* tell me you didn't have the best night of your life last night(;

**From: sexy blonde chick [12:44pm]: **Well, yes. Ready for round 2 tonight(;

**To: sexy blonde chick [12:46pm]: ** How about now, sexy? What color unerwear are you wearing?

**From: sexy blonde chick [12:47pm:]: **Not wearing any(;

**To: sexy blonde chick [12:48pm]: **God, thats such a fucking turn on.

**From: sexy blonde chick [12:52pm]:** If I were there, I'd grab you, use one of my hands to grab your cock, and the other hand would be pulling on your hair. I'd be sittin in your lap by now, and I'd kiss you right under your jaw in that spot that turns you on…

Derek's hand absentmindedly drifted towards his crotch.

**To: sexy blonde chick [12:54pm]:** I'm so fucking hard right now

**From: sexy blonde chick [12:55pm]: **mmm … me too…

**To: sexy blonde chick [12:59pm]: **Wait. WHO THE FUCK IS THIS?

**From: sexy blonde chick [1:00pm]: **…Sebastian?

**To: sexy blonde chick [1:01pm]:** I THOUGHT THIS WAS THE BLONDE GIRL FROM LAST NIGHT. THIS IS DEREK

**From: sexy blonde chick [1:04pm]:** Well, I could still take care of your little problem. I'm just down the hallway.

Derek got up and peeked outside in the hallway. He saw that no one was coming, so he raced into Sebastian's room to be 'taken care of'


	14. Enjoy the Show

**Prompt: Sebrek; Sebastian singing For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert**

Derek should have known something was up when he woke up tied to a chair with his hands handcuffed behind him.

He tried to gather his surroundings, but didn't recognize where he was. It was dark except for lights on a little stage directly in front of him. The place smelled like booze, sweat, and aftershave. It was a weird smell, since the place looked to be deserted.

Derek couldn't even remember what he was last doing before he woke up here. He figured he must have been kidnapped, probably by one of his many ex-girlfriends, seeking revenge.

"Hello?" he called out into the darkness. "Cara? Johanna? Gabby? some other girl who hates me? Can you untie-"

As he spoke, a spotlight turned on, focused on a pole in the middle of the stage. Music started pumping from the speakers set up around the room. Derek watched as a slender body came out of the shadows and into the spotlight.

_So hot out of the box_

_Can we pick up the pace_

_Turn it up, heat it up_

_I need to be entertained_

_Push the limit, are you with it?_

_Baby don't be afraid_

_Imma hurt you real good baby_

Sebastian Smythe stepped up to the pole, sliding up and down it as he sang. He was dressed in all leather. He had on the tightest pants Derek has seen (which with Hummel, he'd seen a lot of tight pants). On his chest he had an unbuttoned leather vest and a Dalton tie. He wore fingerless gloves and knee-high leather boots. The eyeliner on his eyes made his eyes stand out, and his hair looked as if he'd just gotten done having sex. The glitter all over is body was a nice touch.

This boy _looked_ like sex.

Sebastian continued to dance around the pole as he sang, bending down as he was right in front of Derek.

_Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say_

_Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display_

_I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed_

_Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name_

Sebastian winked as he jumped up onto the pole, sliding around on it. By now he had completely taken the vest off and was now working on the buttons of his pants. He had them unbuttoned, as he crawled his way towards Derek.

_No escaping when I start_

_Once I'm in I own your heart_

_There's no way to ring the alarm_

_So hold on until it's over_

He straddled Derek's lap as he sang into Derek's ear. He grinded down into Derek's hips and he let out a moan.

_Oh!_

_Do you know what you got into_

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do_

'_Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

He reached down to run his hand along Derek's thigh as he got up. He then came close to Derek, hovering over him. He started to dance, rubbing all down Derek's leg until he was down on his knees.

His hand was moving closer and closer to Derek's crotch as he smirked at Derek. Before his hand could fully make it to Derek's erection, Sebastian stood back up and went back over to the stage.

'_Sall right_

_You'll be fine_

_Baby I'm in control_

_Take the pain_

_Take the pleasure_

_I'm the master of both_

_Close your eyes, not your mind_

_Let me into your soul_

_I'm gonna work it 'til your totally blown_

Sebastian slowly and torturously started to pull the tight leather pants off as he rolled his hips around so fast, Derek's eyes couldn't keep track of them.

As Derek suspected, Sebastian wasn't wearing underwear, _again_. Sebastian took the tie off from around his neck and flung it at Derek.

He went back to Derek, sitting back down on his lap, feeling the boy against his thigh.

"_Enjoy the show?_" he whispered into tthe athlete's ear.

"I would have enjoyed it better if you had untied me." Derek looked down at the rope around his waist and back up to Sebastian.

"But," he spoke, "You might have tried to interrupt the show, and what fun would it be to tease you, if you could do whatever you wanted? _I'm in control tonight._"

Sebastian licked the shell of Serek's ear as he pulled away to grab his clothes and leave.

"_The least you could do is untie me you ass!_"


End file.
